calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Podcast live streaming and video......
Podcast Podcast - A podcast is an audio or video program formatted to be played on the iPod and made available for free or for purchase over the Internet. Podcasts are shows, similar to radio or TV shows, that are produced by professionals or amateurs and posted to the Internet for download and listening or viewing. Many podcasts are made available for free, though some must be purchased. The name derives from the combination of broadcast and iPod. Podcasts can be downloaded individually or subscribed to so that each new episode of the podcast is automatically downloaded to the subscriber's computer. You can subscribe to a podcast at the iTunes Store or websites for the podcasts. Podcast subscriptions are usually facilitated using RSS Video podcasts A video podcast (sometimes shortened to vodcast) includes video clips. Web television series are often distributed as video podcasts. Since the spread of the internet and the use of Internet broadband connection TCP, which helps to identify different applications, a faster connection to the internet has been created and a wide amount of communication has been created. Video podcasts have become extremely popular online and are short clips of video, usually part of a longer recording. Video clips are being used on pre-established websites and more and more websites are being created solely for the purpose of video clips and podcasts. Video podcast are being streamed on intranets and extranets, private and public networks, and taking communication through the internet to whole new levels. Most video clips are now submitted and produced by individuals and are becoming more common. Video podcasts are also being used for web television, commonly referred to as Web TV, which is a rapidly growing genre of digital entertainment, using various forms of new media to deliver original shows or series to an audience. Screencasts Screencasts can help demonstrate and teach the use of software features. Creating a screencast helps software developers show off their work. Educators may also use screencasts as another means of integrating technology into the curriculum.8 Students can record video and audio as they demonstrate the proper procedure to solve a problem on an interactive whiteboard. Screencasts are useful tools for ordinary software users as well: They help filing report bugs in which the screencasts take the place of potentially unclear written explanations; they help showing others how a given task is accomplished in a specific software environment. Organizers of seminars may choose to routinely record complete seminars and make them available to all attendees for future reference and/or sell these recordings to people who cannot afford the fee of the live seminar or do not have the time to attend it. This will generate an additional revenue stream for the organizers and makes the knowledge available to a broader audience. This strategy of recording seminars is already widely used in fields where using a simple video camera or audio recorder is sufficient to make a useful recording of a seminar. Computer-related seminars need high quality and easily readable recordings of screen contents which is usually not achieved by a video camera that records the desktop For screencasting tool with editing capabilities after recording, I particularly suggest ActivePresenter You just need the Free edition for creating video tutorials. It save the video in a lossless codec so editing will not downgrade video quality. You have to export (make the conversion) to popular lossy video format after editing though Live streaming Live streaming, delivering live over the Internet, involves a camera for the media, an encoder to digitize the content, a media publisher, and a content delivery network to distribute and deliver the content